


Nobody Left

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Could Be Seen As Romantic Or Obsessive Platonic, Greek Mythology Reference, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Nobody hurt Joey.





	Nobody Left

Nobody left before another heartbeat  
Twisting in a long bleeding wound  
Left alone with hands only stained with ink for now  
And memories tainted by word

Nobody left a man who could turn a word into a dream  
A delicate word  
A silly vision  
A dream of never being forgotten

Nobody left someone broken  
Going on, madly  
Destroying  
Murdering

Nobody would dare.


End file.
